halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saden Night
|manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length= 28.960 kilometers (95,013 ft 1 in) |width= 11.447 kilometers (37,555 ft 9 in) |height= 3.563 kilometers (11,689 ft 8 in) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= Repulsor engine |slipspace drive= Equipped |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=Pinch fusion reactor |shield gen=Equipped |hull= Nanolaminate hull plating |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*5x superheavy excavation beams *10x superheavy plasma lances *35x heavy plasma beam emitters *129x heavy plasma torpedo silos *3,791x pulse laser turrets |complement=*Phantom Gunboats *Type-25 Troop Carriers *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fightess *Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters *Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transports *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platforms *Type-52 Troop Carriers *Orbital Insertion Pods *Type-28 Boarding craft |crew=Tens of thousands |skeleton= |passengers=At least Fifty Thousand *Shipmasters *Generals *Prophet of Revenge † |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=*Human-Covenant War |role=Flagship |commission= |firstsight= 2542 |destroyed=2551 |retired= |lastsight=2551 |affiliation= |fleet= Fleet of Righteous Valor |taskforce= |captains= |battles = *Battle of New Basity *Battle of New Zesty }} The Saden Night was a . It served in the Fleet of Righteous Valor as a Flagship to the Prophet of Resurrection. Operational History The Sadin Night was a serving the Covenant. It was a Base of Operations for the Covenant and the Fleet of Righteous Valor. It was deployed to at least three battles. Battle of New Basity In 2542 the Saden Night was deployed with a handful of and atleast 10 they were tasked with taking out any remaining UNSC ships. There were only two UNSC ships left. Five CCS battlecruisers were commanded to take the ships out. However the two ships fired their M.A.C Cannons, Ripping through one of the ships, detonating its PLasma Core, the other M.A.C round fired grazed one of the five CCS battlecruisers and smashing into a SDV class Corvette. The other four CCS battlecruisers were tasked with taking out the lead ship. A CCS battlecruiser fired its beam emitter piercing through the lead ship, but it did not destroy the ship. The two UNSC ships had taken battle wounds, and had enough. The two UNSC Ships went into slipspace to a unknown planet. Battle of New Zesty In 2553 the Saden Night was deployed to a planet called Hayden. It was deployed with all of the Fleet of Righteous Valor and one other fleet. Their tasks were to raid a human city called New Zesty. Having been given 4 new they used them. The Shipmaster ordered them each to go to one corner of the city. However the UNSC had ships high above orbit and were ordered to attack the Assault Carriers. One UNSC Cruiser fired its M.A.C cannon into the middle of a CCS Battlecruiser destroying it. A UNSC Frigate decided to attack a CAS assault carrier. It fired its M.A.C Cannon and pierced through its neck. Some time later the UNSC realized that the Saden Night had a High Prophet aboard they ordered to board the ship. The UNSC sent thousands of troops to the Saden Night. They did not get through 1/8 of the ship before getting Obliterated. Shortly after, the UNSC decided to destroy the Saden Night. Destruction About two hours after the decision to destroy the Saden Night, twenty UNSC ships exited slipspace and headed for the Saden Night before the Shipmaster of the Saden Night realized it the UNSC ships were in range for Nuclear attacks and M.A.C assaults. It seemed like a heartbeat before the UNSC opend up. The M.A.C rounds Pierced through half of, and hitting the engines. once the Nuclear missiles had a lock on they fired. The Missiles hit the suppercarrier tearing a thin layer off the ship. The covenant had no option but to abandon ship. once the Prophet got into a drop ship it launched. But it was too late. One M.A.C Round hit a Reactor and exploded, tearing at lease 70,000 ft. destroying almost all of the vehicles and personnel, how ever Raga 'Vodumee, a Sangheili warrior was on a SDV corvette, and was regrouping with the rest of the fleet. and the Prophet of Revenge as well. Once the ship exploded the Fleet of Righteous Valor Retreated and left the planet. The battle was lost. Gallery Category:Carriers Category:Covenant ships